


A Blast From The Past

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: We Were Both Just Prisoners [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Four months had gone by and Mark thought he'd never see Anti again.He'd thought wrong.





	A Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I opened requests on my tumblr. You had to send in a number for this prompt thing and someone asked for a continuation of tmwtme! Enjoy!:D

Mark lets out a gasp as a he flings himself up in his bed. He clutches at his head as he tries to even his breathing. He’d had the same god damn nightmare again. It always started out with him back in that god awful lab but instead of Anti letting him live, he kills him like every one else. 

Four months later and Mark still hasn’t found out why exactly Anti let him live. Anti had said something about liking Mark and missing him but what the hell kind of answer was that?

After he was found outside, he was taken to a hospital, where they did tests on him just to make sure he didn’t have a concussion or anything. He was asked so many different questions so many times. Apparently, he was the only one who survived Anti’s wrath. 

Which resulted in everyone keeping an eye on him, his former work place included. While the one he worked at had went up in flames and turned into nothing but a pile of ash, there was hundreds more around the world. Although, lately Mark’s been seeing random, abandoned buildings go up in flames. Part of him thinks its more of those labs, its victims getting revenge. He guesses he’ll never know though. 

He remembers very vividly the second day he was in the hospital. A man had come into his room he hadn’t recognized. The man had curly, brown hair and a pair of cold, brown eyes. He was tall and clearly had muscle. Mark assumed he was another cop, here to get the same story he was telling everyone else: he didn’t know what the fuck happened. 

But the man didn’t ask him what had happened instead he said, “I know what you’ve been telling the police and everyone else. I think you’ll find it in your best interest to keep telling that story. No one needs to know... what really happened.” The subtle threat had sent chills down his spine. “How ever should you what you saw in that lab come back, you will call me and I’ll deal with it.” The man set a card next to his bed before leaving the room. Mark glanced at the card, picking out the name Tyler on it before setting it back down. Mark’s not sure he’d even survive if Anti came after him.

He never did see that man again but he had a very strong feeling he wasn’t just from another lab. He was clearly involved with the lab somehow but he was not just a regular doctor like Mark was. He had to have been an owner. Or maybe part of some kind of clean up crew. Either way, Mark didn’t really care, he was just glad the man was gone.

He lets out a sigh as he shakes his head. He’s been spending the last four months trying to forget what happened but he can’t. He spent _years_  and _years_  in there. He remembers when he was first taken and put in there just like it was yesterday, despite the fact it’s been so many years. After he escaped, he tried to find his family again only to find they were dead. Someone had murdered them. He suspects it was the people at the lab.

Lab. That what he’s always known it to be. Just a place where he goes and works on people. It was always very minor thing such as scrapes and bruises. Occasional gashes that needed stitches but Anti had been his worse case. The place was always filled wit chemicals, so he used for medical purposes others he knew couldn’t be used for anything other than torture. He knew that that place was filled with people-or other things- being tortured but Anti was the first he saw what happened to. 

He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock frowning as he sees it’s 3:00 AM. All he wanted was a decent nights sleep but it appears he’s not getting that. He throws his covers off, noting instantly how freezing his house was, despite it being in the middle of summer. 

 _Guess the A/C_   _went a little overboard_. He thinks heading out his room and towards the living room. When he gets there, his living room fills with static as the T.V. immediately flickers on. He covers his ears runs over to the t.v., ripping the cord out of the wall. 

“What the hell?” He mutters.

“Not quite.” A voice laughs as he turns around and come face to face with a shadow. That voice almost sounds like...

“Betcha hoped you’d never see me again, didn’t ya?” Anti said, Mark's living room filling with light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm not dead!:D It's just been such a struggle for me to write lately so I've been kinda MIA. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I maaaay continue this. I know it sucks to be left on a cliff hanger but I felt that was a great place to leave it.  
> But hey! If ya wanna scream at me for it, hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
